Yamikage
by Dzero9
Summary: Sasuke kills Naruto in the VoTE, in doing so became celebrated by the villagers and disgraced by the shinobi. 3 years later, he and a team along with the Hokage must go to the Land of Cranes to where the Hidden Darkness Village resides… NaruIsa
1. Prologue

**A/n: Osu! Well, here I am with the prologue to Yamikage. Here's all the info:**

**Summary: Sasuke kills Naruto in the VoTE, Sasuke became celebrated by the villagers and disgraced by the shinobi. 3 years later, he and a Team along with the Hokage must go to the Land of Cranes to where the Hidden Darkness Village resides…And wait till they get the shock of their lives. NarutoxIsaribi**

**Rating: T**

**Yosh! Let's get started!**

**I'll say this once…I don't own Naruto.**

**--------------------**

The Hidden Leaf Village:

A man was seen making his way to the memorial stone on a stormy October 10th, the man could be out celebrating with the villagers, but what kind of human being would do such a thing as to celebrate on this miserable day. Why you ask? It's the day of many a death, the day that the village's beloved Yondaime Hokage. The day hundreds of shinobi died fighting the monster known as the Kyuubi no Yoko. The day the man's best friend's birthday is…The best friend he killed.

Sasuke Uchiha, now wearing a black gi with a sword strapped to his lower back, and black shinobi pants made his way to the stone—despite the heavy rain. In his arm was a steaming bowl of ramen—his best friends' favorite food. Sasuke noticed other people there as well. They all glared at him, Sasuke flinched under their gaze. The people before him were all close friends with his best friend. Each one had their lives changed by him or have been inspired by him in some way or fashion. Sasuke noticed that there was someone missing—He lowered his head and gritted his teeth. That damned woman never comes here, not even for his birthday, or the anniversary! Hell, she didn't go to his funeral. Sasuke severed his ties with that banshee the day he was brought back…

_Flashback…_

_A younger Sasuke was in the hospital, tears threatening to leak from his eyes. He had just woken up, and found out that he really did kill his best friend at the Valley of the End. Sasuke was so disgusted with himself. The boy touched his cheek in pain, Just a while ago, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino slapped him across his face. Cursing him to hell for what he did. He then heard a knock on his door._

"_Sasuke-kun, may I come in?"_

_Sasuke glared at the door. With a grunt, the door opened to reveal Sakura Haruno at the door with flowers._

"_Here, Sasuke-kun, I'll set these aside." She said as the girl put them in the vase beside Sasuke._

"_Sasuke-kun, how are you feeling?"_

"…" _Sasuke didn't respond._

"_Sasuke-kun, are you alright? Are you still hurt?"_

"…"

" _I can't believe that idiot got himself killed. He probably challenged you to some fight and you took it a little too far."_

"…"

"_I'm pretty sure he went on and on about how he's going to be my boyfriend or husband or something stupid like that."_

"…………………"

"_Well, what can you do? After all he's a loser, an idiot, a dobe, the dead last. Nobody will miss him, good riddance!"_

"…_Sakura."_

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Shut…the…fuck…up." He said, his voice trying to hold back silent sobs._

"_S-Sasuke-k—"_

"_I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Sasuke snapped and grabbed Sakura by her shirt collar, he held her up close to his face. Sakura could literately feel the hate emitting from his body._

"_Don't you dare insult him like that! You don't know shit about what happened there! I KILLED HIM!! And you know what makes me sick? I ENJOYED IT!! I enjoyed watching gasp for air as I shoved a Chidori through his heart!! And here you are—not even sad at the least! He died bringing me back here and all you do is call him names when he can no longer defend himself! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT SAKURA!!" Sasuke's tears had spilled halfway through his statement, he dropped the girl and watched as she ran, not daring to look back. Sasuke laid back down and looked up at the ceiling._

_Flashback Kai!_

Sasuke looked around to see the old Konoha 11 here, he noticed Hinata holding a picture of his best friend and sobbing silently. Sasuke looked down and brought out the bowl of ramen. Everyone was shocked, there have been reports of someone bringing ramen here for a while now, and no one caught the culprit. They watched as the Uchiha put the ramen bowl down at the base of the memorial stone and put his hands together for a silent prayer. Sasuke looked at the name of his friend on the memorial stone:

_Naruto Uzumaki_

In the Hidden Darkness Village:

How ironic, It was bright and sunny in the Hidden Darkness Village. At A Giant Tower overlooking the bustling town. A man with spiky blond hair and easy-going sapphire eyes with black fox-like pupils sighed in accomplishment as he finished off the enemy that threatened Kage's everywhere…paperwork.

"Yosh! I'm finally done, Dattebayo!!" He said with a smile. The man was no older than sixteen. He stood about 5'8 and wore a red trench coat with black flames licking the bottom with a giant scroll on his back; he had his jonin attire under it, a simple black vest, with a long sleeve black shirt with black pants with orange cuffs. The boy had just got done with his paperwork, as he is the leader and hero of the village—the Yamikage. The Yamikage finally had the rest of the day to himself and his girlfriend Isaribi. It was his birthday, so he would spend time with the Pervy Sage and the toads for a while—leaving the Yamikage duties to his advisor.

Just then, there was a knock on his door.

"Ne, what is it?"

"My Apologize Yamikage, but we have an urgent message… from Konohagakure" Said his advisor through the door."

The Yamikage was on edge. A message from Konoha? He couldn't help but wonder why they would send a message here.

"Ok, come in."

The door opened to reveal a man with long black hair tied in a ponytail with calm onyx black eyes; he wore a black robe, and under that robe was his mesh shirt and black shinobi pants.

"Itachi? What's this about a message from Konoha?"

Itachi just sighed. "I don't know, you better just read it." He handed the Yamikage the letter, and the Kage cautiously opened it, he read then contents and sighed. He leaned back in his chair.

"Itachi, ready to face our destinies?" He asked his advisor.

"I don't like where this is going, Naruto."

Naruto held up the paper. "Tsunade-baachan is coming to see us five days for an alliance."

**--------------------**

**A/N: Ahh, end of the prologue! The nagging questions will be answered next chapter:**

**How did Itachi join up with Naruto?**

**How did Naruto and Isaribi meet?**

**When did Naruto run into the Jiraiya post-'death'?**

**How in the hell did Naruto survive?**

**Find out in chapter 1 of: Yamikage!**


	2. Arc I: Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! Back again for chapter 2 of Yamikage! The Konoha dignitaries are on their way to Yami…**

**--------------------**

Tsunade Senju, granddaughter of the Shodai, grandniece of the Nidaime. She was the Godaime of Konoha, and right now, she and a select group of her finest shinobi are on their way to Yamigakure no Sato to meet with this self proclaimed 'Yamikage'. When Tsunade heard of this, she thought it was joke—was the 'Yamikage' _that _arrogant?

As they leapt through the trees, Tsunade took the moment to observe her shinobi. Up ahead was Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja of Konoha. Ever Since his students' death, Kakashi began to take on some of Naruto's personality—the good traits.

To the side of her was none other than Sasuke Uchiha—the man who killed the person she thought of as a little brother. Tsunade should kill him, right here and now—but she couldn't. Naruto would never forgive her if she did. Sasuke became more reserved. Tsunade never noticed that Naruto's death hit him the hardest. And because of that he attained that accursed Mangekyou Sharingan. Although Sasuke promised to never use it.

To the other side was Hinata Hyuga. When the poor girl found out about Naruto's death, she threatened to kill herself in the first few months. If it weren't for her friends she surely would have. Hinata began to grow a steady hatred towards Sasuke, to the point where she outright attacked him on the streets. It shocked the buxom Hokage to hear about that.

Behind the Hokage was Neji Hyuga. The boy had become more out going since Naruto's death. And has improved his relations with his estranged cousin. Neji began to smile more often as well—all for the boy that changed his life.

The moon was shining brightly in the dark night, as the reached a clearing, Kakashi stopped.

"What is it, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

"I believe we should stop here for now. We'll be in Crane Country by tomorrow and eventually Yamigakure by midday."

"That sounds good." She replied.

"Ok, we'll set up camp, Sasuke—please collect the firewood, Neji set up camp, Hinata—I'll leave the cooking to you." Kakashi said with his usual eye smiles.

"Kakashi-sensei, is it wise to let _Sasuke _wander off on his own?" Neji asked. Sasuke flinched. They still can't trust him yet…and probably never will.

"Neji" Tsunade said sternly. "You should learn how to trust your comrades."

"Why would I trust a killer like him!" That's when Sasuke grabbed Neji by his collar and held him up.

"Listen here; I'm _not _a killer!" He said, Sharingan eyes spinning angrily.

And laughed bitterly. "Of course you're not a killer, you're a _murderer_." Hinata looked worried for Neji, who knows what might Sasuke do. Kakashi silently listened in, best not to interfere.

"Hey you two, cut it out!" Tsunade shouted. Neji and Sasuke looked at her, and the Uchiha let him go with a snarl. Sasuke spun on his heel and walked off to get some wood.

--------------------

In Yamigakure, Naruto woke up from his slumber in a sneezing fit. This also caused his partner to wake up as well.

"Naruto, are you ok?" She asked, the woman had shoulder length purple hair and inky black eyes; she was only wearing a tank-top and purple shorts.

"Huh, oh I'm fine, Isaribi." Naruto replied with a smile. Isaribi decided to sit up along with her lover.

"Naruto, what do you think the Hokage will do once she finds out that you are alive, and the Yamikage to boot?" She asked.

Naruto scratched his nose. "I dunno, she'll probably wrap me in a bone crushing hug, and then she'll beat the crap out of Ero-senin for not telling her I was alive." He said, looking up at the ceiling.

Isaribi playfully slapped his shoulder. "Naruto! You shouldn't call Jiraiya-sama such a vulgar name as 'ero-senin'."

"But Isaribi! You don't know him like I do—he's a dirty old pervert."

Isaribi could only giggle at her boyfriend statement.

Naruto smiled again. "Now c'mon—let's get some sleep."

--------------------

The next day, the team from Konoha arrived at the gates of Yamigakure. The sky hovering Yamigakure was full of dark clouds—but it didn't rain. They were stopped at the gate by two chunin.

"Ah! You must be the team from Konoha. Our Yamikage will be expecting you soon." One said.

"Soon?" Tsunade repeated.

"Yes, in the mornings, our Yamikage goes off to Mt. Myobokuzan. He told us to show you around and answer any questions you might have." The other one, a kunoichi said. Tsunade was told from Jiraiya in his reports that the Yamikage is adept in sage arts—that was something expected.

The two chunin began to show the Konoha Team around. Tsunade herself had a few questions about their 'Yamikage'

"So, how many 'Yamikage' were there before your current one?" She asked,

"Oh, about four, making our Yamikage-sama the fifth." The kunoichi responded.

"So what's this Yamikage like?" Sasuke asked.

"Our Yamikage is _soooo _dreamy!! He's strong, handsome, and kind. He's also the hero of the civil war last year." She said with hearts in her eyes. Sasuke immediately regretted that question.

"Dream on, sister—our Yamikage already has a girlfriend, he's not interested in you." The other chunin deadpanned.

"Up yours!!" She said pointing at him. The Konoha team sweat dropped.

As they walked through the town, the villagers smiled and waved at the Konoha Team. They returned those smiles with their own. Sasuke took note of the amounts of ramen stands in the town.

"Uh, why are their so many ramen stands?" Hinata asked.

The male chunin replied: "Our Yamikage likes ramen a bit too much."

The Konoha team gasped. Could it be him? No, he died 3 years ago.

Just then a giant toad landed in front of them. Startling the Konoha Team. The chunin looked up. "Jiraiya-sama!"

Jiraiya grinned and hopped of the toad. He went straight to the Hokage.

"Hey there Tsunade-hime!!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Jiraiya? What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked, bewildered.

"I just got back from Mt. Myobokuzan with the Yami-gaki." He said as he dug through his pockets.

"Oh? So the Yamikage is back then." Tsunade said as Jiraiya pulled out a teal colored book. Jiraiya walked past her and to Kakashi.

"Yo, Kakashi—I got a present for you." Jiraiya handed the Copy-nin the book in his hands. Kakashi's visible eye widened. "Th-this is—"

The toad senin grinned. "Yup! This is Icha Icha Tactics—the only signed edition!" Everyone sweat dropped as Kakashi started crying and bowing to Jiraiya saying. 'I'm not worthy' over and over again.

Tsunade had a tick mark on her forehead as she waltzed over to Jiraiya. "Hey Jiraiya." She said with a sickenly sweet tone.

"Yes, Tsu—" Jiraiya never got to finish as he was punched halfway across town. The Yami chunin were visibly shaken. _What a punch!_

Kakashi was sweating profusely. While the others shook their heads. Tsunade walked over to the shaking chunin. "Can you take us to the tower now?" She asked.

--------------------

They reached the tower and went up to the door. They spotted a figure wearing a black robe with a hood over his head.

"Hello, Konoha shinobi." He said politely. Sasuke was immediately on edge, he recognized that voice.

"You—who are you?" He asked, anger leaking from his voice.

"Sasuke, what are you—"

"Its fine, Kakashi." The hooded man said. The man took of his hood to reveal…

"ITACHI!!!" The Konoha nin shouted. Sasuke snarled and was about to draw his sword when Tsunade stopped him.

"But—"

"Let him explain himself." Tsunade ordered.

Itachi nodded. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama. As you know, I was part of the 'Akatsuki'. But ever since Naruto-kun died, the organization had no use for me. I was discharged from Akatsuki. I wondered the nations for a while until I met the Yamikage in Sea Country. I traveled with him ever since and now I'm part of the _Yami no GoShugoshin_"

"That's not what I wanted to hear! Why did you slaughter our clan?!"

Itachi then began to explain everything, starting from the clan wars. He then told Sasuke that he shouldn't blame the Third Hokage, as his hand was forced.

"I…see." Sasuke said, staring at the ground.

"We'll need you to come with us to validate that story, Itachi." Tsunade said.

Itachi shook his head. "I'm sorry but I can't go. Yamikage-sama must give me permission."

"I understand."

Just then, a voice was heard from behind the door. "Itachi? I heard yelling out there, is our guests here?"

"Ah, forgive me, Yamikage-sama. I'll show them in—this way please." The GoShugoshin lead them into the office. There they saw the Yamikages' girlfriend, sitting on the desk wearing a light blue kimono with a yellow bow tied around her waist. The Yamikage was staring out the window, his hat keeping them from indentifying them.

"Isaribi, you mind getting our guests some tea?" The Yamikage asked politely. The girl nodded.

"Of course." She then proceeded to bow to the Hokage as she left the room.

The Yamikage turned around to face them. He walked up to Tsunade…and hugged her.

Everyone was tack aback by this; Tsunade herself was shocked—too shocked to speak. Itachi smiled under his hood.

The Yamikage pulled back. "It's great too see you all, I missed you." He said.

Now he was scaring them, who was this guy!?

Tsunade felt warm tears roll down her cheeks. "Who are you…?"

The Yamikage laughed. "It's great to see you too, Baa-chan." He took off his hat to reveal himself as Naruto Uzumaki.

The Konoha nin were stunned at Naruto's grinning form. Kakashi even dropped his book from astonishment. Naruto looked at all of them and waved his hand in front of their faces.

"Hellooooo?? Kakashi-sensei, Baa-chan?" Naruto asked. The next thing he knew, he was glomped by Tsunade.

"NARUTO! You're alive! You have no idea how much we missed you!" She cried. Tears streaming out of her eyes.

Kakashi then glomped him. "Naruto! You really are the most unpredictable ninja!" He exclaimed.

"K-Kakashi-sensei…"

Hinata then glomped him. "Naruto-kun!!" She cried as tears spilled from her eyes as well. Naruto was surprised at Hinata's reaction.

The Yamikage looked over to see Neji wiping tears from his eyes, the Hyuga protégée smiled at him. "Heh, Neji…"

Naruto looked to see Sasuke looking away, tears poring down his eyes. "Sasuke…"

Hinata, Kakashi, and Tsunade backed off. Naruto walked up to his friend. "Hey, teme—Why are crying?" He asked.

Sasuke looked up at him. "I thought I killed you! Why didn't you tell us you were alive?" He shouted.

Naruto looked away. "I…didn't want to be found." He said. Isaribi emerged from the other room with tea; she decided to put it on the table when she saw Naruto's discomfort. She walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder; Naruto saw her and smiled softly.

"Why not?" Tsunade asked. Naruto gritted his teeth, enough for them to show his longed fangs. The Konoha team looked at them with shock. Naruto's form began to change, his nails became claws, his eyes turned blood red, fox like ears emerged from atop his head, and five tails began to sway from his rear.

The Konoha team looked at him with shock. Isaribi looked on sadly—it reminded her of when they first met.

"This is why. For the longest time I looked like this. After Sasuke shoved the Chidori through my heart (Sasuke looked down in shame) Kyuubi saved me from dying, by giving his life for mine. I took on this form for 2 years. I only recently turned back to a human-like form." Naruto transformed back, though he kept his fox-like eyes and fangs.

"It's my entire fault…" Sasuke said.

Naruto shook his head. "No, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have met my Isaribi here." Naruto said with a smile, Isaribi simply blushed. "Naruto, you spoil me sometimes, you know?" Hinata looked on sadly; _Naruto will never be mine…_

The Yamikage looked around. "Huh? Where's Sakura-chan? I'm pretty sure she would be here, too."

The Konoha team all had hardened faces. "Don't even mention her name." Sasuke said with a snarl.

Naruto looked on wide-eyed. "Nani?" He asked.

"Look, forget about her, now then the alliance—"

"Hold on their Baa-chan." Naruto said, holding his hand out. "Who said we were going do the alliance thing here?"

Tsunade was confused. "Wha—"

Naruto grinned at her, showing off his intimidating fangs. "We're going to Konoha to finalize this."

--------------------

**A/N: Ok, Another chapter of Yamikage is done! I may make this a NarutoxIsaribixHinata, but we'll see as the story progresses. So, what do you think of the Konoha Team's reaction towards Naruto?**

**Yamikage terms:**

**Yamikage-**暗い影 (Dark Shadow) The leader of the Hidden Dark Village.

**Yamigakure no Sato-**暗い隠れの里 (The Village Hidden amongst the Dark.) Yamigakure is within crane country. Yamigakure is a town with grey skies year-round, except for the occasional sunny days.

**Yami no GoShugoshin**-暗いの五守護天使 (Five Divine Guardians of the Dark) the top five strongest ninja (other than the Yamikage) in Yamigakure. They take orders from the Yamikage only.


	3. Arc I: Chapter II

**A/N: Back again with a new chap for Yamikage! I decided that it will stay NarutoxIsaribi. Don't worry though, Hinata will get her man. **

**The Yamikage makes a sudden announcement; He wants to go to Konoha….**

--------------------

"Excuse me?" Tsunade asked, not quite sure what the Yamikage just asked.

Naruto grinned some more. "It's how we do things here. You guys along with a member of the GoShugoshin will escort me and my girlfriend to Konoha to finalize the alliance."

Tsunade couldn't argue with him, if it's how things are done, they must do it. The buxom Hokage nodded stiffly. "Ok, but we request that we leave in the morning. Can you direct us to a hotel—"

"Nonsense! Stay with us at the Yamikage mansion! We got plenty of rooms and Isaribi is one hell of a cook!" The Yamikage said, waving his hand.

Tsunade glanced over to her ninja, all of them wanting to stay. She sighed. "Sure."

"Yatta! Hey, Itachi you want to come with us?" Naruto asked. Itachi nodded.

--------------------

Later that evening the Konoha ninja and the Yami shinobi were at the dining table at the Yamikage mansion. Isaribi and Hinata were in the kitchen cooking while Naruto and the others were conversing at the table.

"So, Naruto—I heard you became a hero of this village. How did that come to be?" Neji asked.

The Yamikage scratched the back of his head. "Well, the village was in a civil war when Itachi, Isaribi and I arrived here. The loyalists—lead by the Yondaime Yamikage, and the rebels lead by man named Zeru—who would eventually become the leader of the newly reformed GoShugoshin. We helped the rebels win the war. And a new age was formed. And since I killed the Yondaime Yamikage, I became the new leader."

Everyone except Itachi was shocked by this.

"How did you take down a Kage-level ninja?" Sasuke asked.

"Please, he was some fat guy with a mullet, protected by the former GoShugoshin. The real battle was between them. Itachi here almost lost his arm fighting them."

The Konoha nin gulped. If Itachi almost lost an arm fighting the GoShugoshin, they wouldn't last long against them.

-In the Kitchen-

Isaribi was busy putting the finishing touches on her special ramen while Hinata was filling the glasses with wine. The girl had to know, so she asked Isaribi—

"Anoo, Isaribi-sama—"

"Hinata-chan, Isaribi-sama makes me seem old. Just Isaribi is fine."

"S-sumimasen, Isaribi how did you and Naruto-kun meet?" Isaribi's eyes flashed from happiness to sadness, Hinata saw this.

"We met in Sea Country by accident. He and Itachi were ninja's-for-hire. They were assigned to eliminate the Sea Monster that was attacking the cargo ships…"

--------------------

_On the deck of a ship, two people were seen gazing off into the distance. _

"_Ne, Itachi? When are you gonna show me show me how to turn back to normal?!" Said an irate Naruto. Naruto was wearing an Akatsuki cloak with the Kasa hiding his foxy features. Naruto has been traveling with Itachi for a few weeks now and Itachi wouldn't teach him some super cool genjutsu so he could at least look normal._

_Itachi glanced at him from under his Kasa, the bell attached to it jingled as he turned to him. "You should learn to be patient. I'll teach all what you need to survive in this world. But first, we need some money."_

_Naruto shook his head. "Screw the surviving in the world! I just wanna look normal and go back to Konoha!"_

_Itachi sighed. "…But you aren't normal. We aren't normal. We can't go back to that place."_

_Naruto was silent for a moment. "Well, what are we gonna do to get money?"_

_Itachi looked off towards Sea Country. "There have been reports of a sea monster attacking the ships; we are going to defeat this monster—and collect our fee."_

_Naruto looked forward. "That sounds good."_

_When the two arrived to the first island, Naruto's stomach made its presence known._

"_Ehehe…I'm hungry." He said with a goofy tone in his voice._

_Itachi couldn't help but grin at his childishness. "I see a ramen stand up ahead, How about we make a stop there?" Naruto hopped up and was about to run for it when Itachi grabbed his shoulder. "You can only spend 400 ryo though." Naruto's fox-like eyes widened, he held his head low and stalked towards the shop. Itachi let out a small chuckle._

_The two walked up to the ramen stand to see a girl making there way to them. She had short purple hair, her bangs held by old rubber-bands. She had pale skin, inky-black eyes, and she was wearing an old blue dress. What stood her out though were the worn-out bandages she wore on various parts of her body. She was holding a brown bag full of vegetables._

_The girl was about to pass the two when a man 'accidentally' bumped into her, causing her to drop her groceries, and fall to the ground. The man sneered at her._

_Naruto was on edge, That glare was the same kind of glare he received as a child, he ran over to the girl. "Oi, are you ok? Are you hurt?" While Naruto was helping the girl getting to her feet, he glared at the man. "Hey! You should apologize!" The man didn't even stop as he kept on walking._

_When the girl looked up, she saw black, red and a Kasa—she noticed that someone was helping her up, she also noticed his longed fingernails digging into her skin. Naruto looked down to her. "Hey, can you stand?" His voice was soft._

_The girl stood up and took a good look at what she could see of him. She could easily see he was short…and he was still holding her arm. She shook him off and held her aching forearm._

_Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, anyway I'm Naruto Uzumaki. So what's your name?" The girl couldn't believe what she was hearing. Someone was being nice to her? Impossible._

"_M-my name is Isaribi…"_

--------------------

"Wow, he just happened to find you?" Hinata asked, amazed at how an insignificant event could lead to all of this.

"Yeah, his addiction to ramen was actually useful." She said with a giggle

Hinata had another question. "Wh-when did you decide to go with him?"

Isaribi blushed and looked down at her wrists; she could still see the bandages that were once there.

--------------------

_Naruto dropped onto the sandy beach, exhausted. He alone had just defeated the giant summoned creature that Omachi summoned. Itachi had gone off to fight the man while Naruto handled the creature. The blond had to summon Gamabunta to take down the monster—Naruto looked up from his crouched position to see Isaribi glaring down at him, her bandages were gone—showing the scales that were hidden beneath._

"_Why would you go this far for me? Why!?" Isaribi yelled. Itachi watched from afar, standing on the water._

_Naruto started laughing, the girl grew more annoyed and picked him up by the collar of his robe, the force knocked off his Kasa. Isaribi had her eyes closed and tears streamed down from them._

"_Why damnit? Why would you help a monster like me?" _

"_Why don't you open your eyes?" Naruto said quietly, Isaribi slowly opened them and gasped at what she saw. Naruto's spiky blond hair, his slit-red eyes, his fox ears, and whiskers. Isaribi dropped him down in shock._

_Naruto took a few steps back and shifted his cloak, three bushy fox tails appeared behind him. The fish-girl now teared up. "See? You aren't the only monster here. I'm also one too."_

_The girl gasped, she began to silently sob as she fell to the ground, Naruto caught her into a hug as she cried on his shoulder._

_A dying Omachi saw this and sneered. "Monsters…don't cry…" Itachi looked over at him mildly impressed that he's still alive from that stab wound. "You're right. Monsters don't cry…" He strode over to him. "But even a monster with a tortured soul can shed the purest tears."_

--------------------

Hinata gasped. "Isaribi, I-I never knew."

The purple haired girl smiled sweetly. "It's ok. We'd better get going now, I'm pretty sure Naruto and the others are famished."

--------------------

The next morning, the Yamikage, his girlfriend, the Konoha Shinobi, and a GoShugoshin member made their way to the gates of Yamigakure. Naruto flashed through handseals.

"**Kushiyose no Jutsu!"**

In a poof of smoke, 4 traveling toads appeared. Naruto turned to the Konoha team. "With these traveling toads, we'll make it there by midday." Naruto said with excitement in his voice.

"They're that fast?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto grinned dangerously again. "Why don't give 'em a try?" Tsunade backed away with a nervous laugh.

"Well, let's get moving already!" Sasuke said wanting to go back home. _Home…_

And so the Yamikage and co. rode off into the morning sun.

**--------------------**

**A/N NOTE: I decided to forgo what I had originally intended to do with Hinata--which was to pair her up with an OC. Now, I've decided to pair her up with someone else, I wont tell you though--you'll just have to read and catch onto subtle hints.  
**

**-Culture Notes: Yamigakure-**

**Yamigakure models its town after Konohagakure to an extent. The citizens of the village are mostly comprised of tanned-skin people, despite the dark clouds that loom over the village. Yamigakure's academy graduation age is set to 14 after the civil war—but it used to be nine years old. Yamigakure celebrates the anniversary of the end of the civil war with a festival and a reenactment of the final battle. The GoShugoshin consists of 3 males and two females, each member is replaced when one retires or dies. They always have hoods over there heads, and on their days off—they walk about like normal civilians. No one knows their identities except family, and the Yamikage—not even the ANBU black ops.**


	4. Arc I: Chapter III

**A/N: Yo, back with another chapter of Yamikage! Enjoy!**

**The Yamikage and co. Head off to Konoha…**

**--------------------**

Four speeding toads were seen dashing through the forest. The Yamikage and his girlfriend on one, the Hokage and her trusted jonin on the other, the two Hyuga on another one, and the two Uchiha brothers on the last one.

"Yo, Naruto." Kakashi called from a toad.

Naruto was trying to get some sleep, his head resting on Isaribi's lap. The Yamikage lazily opened up an eye. "Huh, what's up, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'd like to get a feel of how strong you've become, you must be quite the ninja now. "The Yamikage's former sensei replied with his usual eye-smiles.

Naruto looked up into the sky and grinned. "Sure, but I have to fight Sasuke first."

Sasuke looked over to the toad Naruto was on with widened eyes. "Naruto…"

"Naruto-kun has wanted to fight with you again for a while now." Itachi said to his brother, looking over his shoulder. "There were at times during our journey, where he wished that you were there with him—to see what he has seen over the three years."

Sasuke looked down, ashamed. He really screwed up. "Itachi…why doesn't Naruto hate me for what I did?"

The ex-Akatsuki shook his head. "Even I don't know."

Hinata was holding on to Neji as the toads sped forward. She looked on to where Naruto-kun and Isaribi-san were, her eyes changed to sadness as Isaribi gently stroked Naruto's hair.

"Hinata-sama?"

Hinata snapped from her thoughts by Neji. "H-hai?"

"Are you…envious of Isaribi-sama?"

Hinata's face flushed. "N-no! Of course not, I-I—" Hinata shifted her down with a blush on her face.

"I thought so. Hinata-sama, I know how much you feel about Naruto. But know this: You won't be able to move on until you tell him how much you love him."

Hinata's eyes widened. "N-Neji-niisan! I-I can't do that! Isn't that…wrong?"

Neji chuckled. "No, it isn't. He deserves to know that there's someone in Konoha that has those strong feelings for him. And speak of devil—"

"HEY! It's Konoha!!!" Naruto yelled from on top of the toad, Isaribi was getting nervous.

"Naruto! You shouldn't stand up on the toads—"

The toads came to a screeching halt, everyone except Naruto used their chakra to stick on, meanwhile the Yamikage was sent flying forward, and landed with a thud outside the gates. The toads all snickered and dispersed. Isaribi ran straight her boyfriend who was picking himself up.

"Naruto! Daijobu?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'll live." He said as he stood up, dusted himself off and opened a scroll containing his Yamikage hat. The hat was black and red and the kanji for 'Dark' was in black. He looked over to see Itachi with his hood on, Naruto nodded and looked forward.

"Konoha… It's been so long. Longer for you, ne Itachi?" The Yamikage looked over to see his right-hand-man standing next to him.

"I haven't felt this place in years, while I may have been _in _Konoha, I was never really there mentally."

Tsunade decided to make her presence known. "Satte-to, let's go."

--------------------

When they walked through the gates, they were greeted by Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Hokage-sama! Your back…who are those three?" He asked, pointing to the shinobi from Yamigakure.

Tsunade looked at him dead in the eyes. "They are our guests from Yamigakure; they've come to finalize the alliance." She half-lied.

Kotetsu nodded dumbly. "Well then, welcome to Konohagkure, Yamikage-sama, and his guests."

_More like welcome back…_

As the walked through the town they stopped to see a figure making their way to them. The person was a woman with short pink hair and green eyes. Naruto's eyes widened. _Sakura-chan…_

Sakura ran straight passed him, and right to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! You're back early, how was your mission?"

Naruto was on his hands and knees on the ground sulking, while Isaribi was comforting him. Itachi noticed the dirty looks everyone sent Sakura. He raised an eyebrow under his hood.

"Sakura, go, away." Sasuke said with a hint of killer intent. Sakura inched back a bit, a victim to his temper.

The pinkette noticed the man and woman on the ground. "Eh? Who are those two?" She said with a hint of annoyance. Naruto turned his head around to the pinkette. The Yamikage proceeded to stand up.

"Hey, Sa—"

"—that's the Godaime Yamikage-sama. He and along with his girlfriend and his Bodyguard are here to finalize the alliance." Naruto slumped over; miffed that he got cut off.

Sakura took a good look at them and huffed. "You must be a loser to have bodyguard. How pathetic. The poor _Yamikage _can't defend himself so he needs on of his lackey's and his whore to come with him."

Naruto looked at her with widened eyes. _Sakura-chan…I…_

Isaribi was about to beat the crap out of her until Itachi grabbed her arm. Naruto was still shocked.

"Sakura! Don't disrespect the Yamikage!" Tsunade ordered. Sakura huffed again and walked of with a prance in her step.

Tsunade sighed and walked pass Naruto, not without talking to him. "Naruto."

Naruto looked over to her. "I'm sorry, but Sakura isn't the same person you knew…In fact, she wasn't at all…"

The trip remained in silence until they reached the Hokage tower. As they reached Tsunade's office, the ANBU at the door straightened their posture. The Hokage nodded to them and she opened the door to see her assistant Shizune fast asleep at the desk, A small trail of drool leaking from her mouth.

Tsunade grinded her teeth. "SHIZUNE!!"

The girl woke up; it startled the pig in her lap, and woke it up as well. "Ah! Tsunade-sama! I didn't expect you to be back so early!"

"Yes well the Yamikage here wanted to finalize the alliance here at Konoha."

Shizune tilted her head. "Why is that?" She asked as she stood up and walked to them.

Tsunade turned to the Yamikage and smiled. "You can take off that hat now."

Naruto nodded. "It's been to long, I missed you a lot…Shizune-neechan."

--------------------

Two random shinobi passed by when a sound of 'AAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!' reached their ears.

"Shizune?" One asked.

"Yup."

--------------------

Shizune was crying her eyes out as she continued to squeeze the life out of our blond hero. "Naruto-kun, you're alive! I've missed you so much! Not a day went by that I thought about you!"

Naruto looked down and smiled. "It's nice to see you, too. Now can you let go?"

The door swung open and everyone turned to see Shikamaru, with tears down his eyes, and Temari who looked close to it. Naruto smiled at them. "Was up, ya lazy bum?"

Shikamaru wiped some tears out of his eyes. "Naruto!!" Shikamaru ran up to him. "I can't believe you're alive—you've gotten a whole lot taller, you tower over most of our graduation class."

Temari looked from afar. A shocked expression on her features. _That's the runt from three years ago? He grew a whole foot and a half! I can't wait to tell Gaara he's alive after all these years. _

Naruto looked at Temari; the girl blushed under his gaze. Naruto stared at her for a good minute and said. "Who are you again?"

Everyone fell anime-style. _Same old Naruto…_ Shikamaru thought.

--------------------

"Ok, let's get to business. Naruto, I'll call the council, and tomorrow we'll meet. I'll have Sasuke show you your rooms." Tsunade said behind her desk.

"You got it." The Yamikage replied.

They group was about to leave when Tsunade called out to Sasuke. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke didn't turn around. "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade smiled weakly. "I forgive you."

Sasuke simply nodded and went to his task.

Hinata looked at Sasuke's retreating form. _Maybe…I should forgive him as well…no…I can't… not yet._

"The rest of you may leave." Tsunade said.

--------------------

Neji and Hinata were walking down to the Hyuga compound together when Neji spoke up.

"You know, tomorrow may be your only chance to tell him." He said innocently.

"N-Neji-niisan! I'm not going to tell him! I-It would…complicate things between us."

Neji shook his head. "Hinata-sama. You can't have a complicated relationship with Naruto. He either likes you or hates you, there's no sugar-coating in between. Just ask him—I'm sure he'll understand."

Neji kept walking while Hinata stopped to think.

--------------------

In his room, Itachi looked up at the ceiling from his bed. He stared blankly until he sat back up. "Maybe…I'll visit her tomorrow"

--------------------

Naruto and Isaribi where getting ready for the night. Naruto was sitting on the bed, thinking about what happened with Sakura.

_Sakura-chan…What happened to you…why are you so…_

"Naruto."

Naruto looked up to see Isaribi in her night kimono.

"Hey, I was just thinking…"

"About that Sakura girl?" She asked.

"Hey, you make it sound like I'm having an affair…"

Isaribi giggled and sat down on the bed, sitting beside him. "I know you where shocked and hurt about what happened with her."

Naruto huffed. "You read me like a book…again."

Isaribi smiled. "But it's like Tsunade said: _Sakura isn't the same person you knew…In fact, she wasn't at all…_" She said in her mock Tsunade tone.

Naruto snickered. "Hehe, you sound like baa-chan…"

The purple haired girl pulled Naruto's face closer and nuzzled his nose. "Now there's that smile I've come to love…" Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Isaribi moaned in his mouth and pulled him closer…

--------------------

Meanwhile in Kaze no Kuni…

Two mysterious men appeared in the desert. Both wearing black robes with red clouds.

"Sasori no Danna, why do we have to stop, un?" One of them asked the other, who was hunched over with a scorpion like tail.

"Shut up, Deidara. We would be fools to pass during a sandstorm." Sasori retorted.

Deidara leaned back against the cave. "Jeez, why are we out here anyway? I mean, the Kyuubi is dead."

Sasori looked at the sandstorm before them. "I have trust in our leader, he'll find a way to reach his goal, with or without the Kyuubi."

--------------------

**A/N: Hinata needs to sort out her emotions, Sakura's being a bitch for some reason, Itachi thinking about someone, Naruto and Isaribi get it on, Sasuke is gaining his rep back slowly, and Akatsuki begin to make their move… What will be in store four our heroes? Find out next time on Yamikage!**

**-Kage Notes Yamikage-**

**Godaime Yamikage-Naruto Uzumaki. (**五代目暗い影 --うずまきナルト)

Naruto Uzumaki has recently become Yamikage. Even though he didn't get much done, he is still considered a great man for his deeds in the civil war. He was given a nickname that petrified the hearts of many a shinobi…

Naruto spends his morning training with the toads, he leaves the paperwork to Itachi (he doesn't seem to mind) Though he can be called back to the office by his **'Reverse Summoning Scroll' **


	5. Arc I: Chapter IV

**A/N: Yo, Another chapter of Yamikage! Someone asked me in a review (can't remember who it was XD) if Isaribi was a shinobi. The answer is yes—she's a chunin. More into that in the next chapter of the story  
**

…**The day the council meets…**

**--------------------**

Naruto woke up groggily the next morning, last night's 'activities' fresh in his mind. He rolled over and gazed at Isaribi's sleeping form. The Yamikage smiled, wondering why a denizen of the dark like him should deserve an angel of the light like her. Naruto looked over Isaribi at the clock. _10: 00 A.M_

Naruto's eyes widened. He sprang awake; the disturbance woke Isaribi from her slumber.

Isaribi got into a sitting position groggily, holding the bed sheets to cover her naked form as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Na…Naruto? It's morning already?" She said, finishing off with a yawn.

Naruto turned to her, his face in a panic. "Isaribi! We only one hour to get ready for the meeting with the elders!" He explained.

The fish girl gasped. "Oh no!"

Outside the door, a hooded Itachi smirked. _Whelp, this gives me an hour to go see her…_

--------------------

Itachi strolled through the village, keeping his hood on—best not surprise everyone that their notorious missing-nin returned. Itachi wandered a bit until he came across a little stand in the busy streets.

_Ichiraku Ramen_

Ayame Ichiraku was wiping the counter clean for this morning's commute. The girl picked up a photo of their most valuable customer, who has no passed on. His bright smile lit up anyone's day. The 20 year old smiled sadly.

"Is this shop open?"

The girl 'eeped' and almost dropped the picture. Luckily she caught and set it down. Ayame examined their newest customer. The man's voice sounded familiar, like an echo from her past. He had a black robe on, and a hood; so she couldn't tell who he was.

"Sorry about that, and yes—this shop is open. May I take your order?" She said happily to the stranger sitting down.

_Her smile has gotten even more beautiful _Itachi thought. He smirked under his hood; he decided to test her memory.

"I'll take the beef and shrimp—mixed together please. I'm not from around here, but I do hope you make it."

Ayame gasped. No one has ordered beef and shrimp ramen mixed together, not except—

_Flashback no Jutsu_

_A nine year old Ayame was running to the playground with two bowls of ramen in her hand. One for her—which was chicken flavored, and the other for a boy, who she has a huge crush on. He wanted a mixture of shrimp and beef._

_Ayame found the boy she liked under the small tree off the side of the playground. The boy had shoulder-length black hair and onyx eyes. The boy was from a ninja clan, not just any old clan—the Uchiha Clan._

_Being around him gave the girl chills. He was from a prestigious clan; she was just a normal civilian. Just being in his vicinity would get her in trouble._

_Ayame walked up to the boy to see him fast a sleep. She giggled and kicked him awake. The boy groaned a bit and opened up an eye. _

"_Hey, Ayame-chan. I see you got the ramen." He said with a smile._

"_I sure did. This time, I made it myself, I hope you like it—"_

_Kai!_

"—Itachi-kun…" Ayame muttered. She shook her head, it's best not to have those thoughts. The Itachi she knew was long dead. The sweet little boy was replaced with a cold blooded killer. She hated him for what he did to Sasuke, because when it came down to it, he was the reason his little brother murdered Naruto.

"Hello? Miss?" The stranger asked.

Ayame was thrown back into reality. "Oh, I'm sorry, ahaha! I'll get your order—" The girl wiped around so fast that an object fell out of her shirt sleeve. It was torn, old, picture of sorts. The stranger thought it was weird, and picked it up from the counter.

Itachi gasped. _This is—_

_Flashback no Jutsu_

_A six year old Itachi has just ditched his escort yet again, and made his way to the park. He could here the calls of 'Itachi-sama? Where are you?' The boy paled and ran under the slides. Itachi gave a weasel-like snicker as his escort ran by._

_The boy was about to leave when he heard crying and yelling. Interested, he followed the sound._

_Itachi came across a crowd of various boys and girls. They were yelling 'Fight, fight!' He heard a 'please! I didn't mean to!' It was a girl's voice. The young Uchiha gently pushed the kids out of the way, silently wondering where the heck the adults were._

_Itachi came across a little girl with messy brunette hair and broken crayons scattered around her. She was in a fetal position, whimpering in front of three boys, all were older—and one had mud on his clothes._

"_Beg all you want, I'm going to teach you not to push me into the mud you ramen freak!" the muddied one shouted._

"_B-b-but, y-y-y-you b-b-broke my c-crayons!!" The girl whimpered, threatening to cry from her puffy red eyes._

_Itachi noticed the boy was getting angrier, he tapped a girl on her shoulder and asked what's going on. The girl replied saying that the little girl there had her crayons stepped on by the park bully. And the girl cried and everyone laughed at her. She got mad and pushed the bully in the mud._

_The Uchiha looked angry. That guy was gonna get it._

"_This is for wrecking my new clothes you--!!" The bully threw a punch, but it was blocked by someone else's forehead. Itachi appeared just in time—but he suffered a pretty hard it to the forehead._

_The bully looked surprised. "Hey who are you?" He demanded._

_Itachi smirked deviously. "This little girl's guardian. And your about to get your butt handed to you."_

_The bully screamed in pain._

_When the crowed dispersed, Itachi turned to the girl on the ground; he extended his hand to her. "Hey, can you stand?"_

_The littler girl nodded, she took the boy's hand and picked up her stack of coloring papers._

"_They won't bother you anymore, not while I'm around. So anyways, I'm Itachi. What's your name?"_

"_I-I'm Ayame Ichiraku…"_

_The rest of that day, Itachi and Ayame got to know each other. It was then Ayame formed a small crush on the Uchiha. After all, he was her knight in shining armor. _

_The two kids were drawing a picture together with the broken crayons. When it was done, the held up the paper._

"_Yosh! It's done!" Itachi said with a smile. Ayame nodded as she looked at Itachi with a small blush. Their drawing was a picture of themselves holding each other's hand._

_Ayame turned to Itachi. "You ready?"_

_Itachi nodded. "Yup."_

_They proceeded to tear the paper in half. Ayame got the Itachi half while Itachi got the Ayame half._

"_This way, no matter where we are, we'll find each other again." Itachi said with a smile._

_Ayame just looked on to that smile with a blush on her face. Itachi stood up when he heard. "Itachi-sama? Itachi-sama!!"_

"_Oh, crud! Ayame-chan, I have to go now, but we'll see each other again. Hold on to that drawing, ok? It'll be our special link."_

_Ayame held the paper close to her heart and nodded as Itachi ran off._

_Kai!_

Itachi's eyes were beginning to water; he squeezed the fabric of his robe, feeling the paper of a picture against his heart. Ayame still had it; the drawing of him they worked on as children.

Itachi let a rare tear escape his eyes as they dripped on to the table. Ayame turned around with the finished ramen to see the stranger holding her picture. She set the ramen down to get his attention.

"Hey, can I have my picture back? It's a little embarrassing…" She said.

The stranger looked up, "Sorry, here you go." He handed her the picture, Ayame tucked it away in her shirt, right by her heart.

The stranger began digging in to his ramen, Ayame decided to get his attention. "Excuse me."

The stranger looked up. "Yes?"

Ayame looked down at the table. "I guess you're wondering about that old drawing I have?"

The stranger nodded slightly. "I little bit, it's a pretty old drawing, and I can tell it's precious to you. You don't have to tell—"

"—it's a picture I drew as a child." She said as she cut the stranger off. Ayame didn't know why she was telling him this, but she needed someone to talk to about it.

"It was a drawing of boy…A boy that I once loved." She said with a faraway look in her eyes.

Itachi almost dropped his chopsticks in shock. She loves him? No…She _once_ loved him, not anymore.

"I…see…" He said as he continued eating. He gave Ayame the go ahead to continue.

"He was a special boy in the eyes of many, but in my eyes. He was everything. He…vanished, seven years ago. He was from a prestigious clan—but that didn't stop us from seeing each other in secret. On the day he disappeared, I was going to tell him, how much I felt about him…"

_Oh, Ayame… _Itachi thought, his whole body was quivering, but he kept it under control somehow. He really messed up, he wished he could've prevented his deed somehow, but it came down to the order: Exterminate the Uchiha Clan

"I guess you can say, I still love him. My feelings for him stayed strong since he left. Even after what he has done, I told myself over and over again—he's not the boy I once knew. But I didn't believe it. You could also say, I'm waiting for him to come back, so I can rush into his arms, just like when I did when he saved from those bullies…"

Itachi was now crying, tears flowing from his eyes. He dug into his pocket, and took out some money. He stood up and dug into his robe and pulled out an old piece of paper. He put that into the money.

"Th-thanks for the meal, I must go…" He said. Itachi Uchiha ran off to the Hokage tower, crying his once cold eyes out.

Ayame took the money, and took a look at the torn piece of paper…

--------------------

It was two minutes before the meeting, and everyone was present except for Itachi. Naruto looked around; he was sitting down with the Hokage. The village's clan heads gathered around with the elders, Homura, Koharu, and Danzo. The Yamikage also noticed all his friends were there. They were requested to come to the meeting.

Naruto looked next to see his girlfriend, staring at the clan heads and elders who've gathered. The Yamikage also looked behind him to see Sasuke glaring daggers at the old advisors

The Yamikage snorted. "What took you so long, GoShugoshin?"

The GoShugoshin fizzled into existence next to the Yamikage. "My apologies. I didn't mean to stay out too long."

"Naruto waved his hand submissively. Maa, all what matters is that you're here. Tsunade-sama, if you would…?"

Tsunade looked over at him and nodded. "I called you all today to discuss the alliance between Yamigakure no Sato and Konohagakure no Sato…"

--------------------

**A/N: End of this chapter! I wanted to focus on the ItachixAyame-ness. Sorry, it's just that ItaAya is one of my favorite pairings! Anyway, next chapter—Naruto's friends get consecutive heart attacks as the Yamikage reveals his identity…**


	6. Arc I: Chapter V

**A/N: Hey yawl, back with the next chapter of Yamikage!**

**The negotiations begin…**

**--------------------**

Tsunade stood and cleared her throat. "I've gathered you all today to finalize the alliance between Yamigakure no Sato and Konohagakure no Sato." Tsunade started.

"There's also another thing we need to discuss as well, that'll wait until we're done with this." The Yamikage said. Naruto's friends took a double take, his voice sounded familiar.

"That's fine and all, but what makes you think you'll be able to protect us in the time of need? Our villages are days away." Koharu asked.

Naruto grinned under his hat. "No need to worry." He said standing up. "I have connections and ties within this village; I'll get here in a _Flash._"

The elders raised an eyebrow. Was he that confident?

"And also, will Konoha be able to do the same for us?" Naruto asked.

"Of course we will, Konoha will protect your country and village." Homura said.

"I'd also like to open up a trade route."

"Of course."

The Yamikage chuckled, "I guess that makes us allies now." He said. Danzo frowned; he couldn't understand why the others would agree to ally themselves with a no name village.

"Now then, the other matter you wanted to speak of?" Danzo asked, getting impatient.

It was Tsunade's turn to stand. "Ah yes…" With a snap of her fingers, ANBU appeared and picked up the elders and Danzo. The clan heads and the Konoha 9 gasped.

"Tsunade! What's the meaning of this?" Homura demanded.

Naruto tilted his hat. "You're under arrest." He said simply. The clan heads and the Konoha gang didn't know what he meant. For what?

Koharu felt a cold sweat roll down her wrinkled face. "You mean…?"

"You're under arrest for the over exerting your power, the conspiracy of the Uchiha Massacre, and the wrongful prosecution of Itachi Uchiha!" Tsunade shouted.

Everyone who wasn't in on it gasped. Conspiracy? There was just no way!

"Tsunade, you're saying that Itachi Uchiha is innocent of the Massacre?" Hiashi Hyuga said, standing up. The buxom Hokage nodded as Koharu and Homura were being detained.

The Yamikage nodded. "Yup, I assure you. In fact, why don't you explain it to them….Itachi!"

Everyone watched as the GoShugoshin stepped forward, and took off his hood. Itachi glared at the elders before him.

"Surprised to see me?" Itachi asked. The elders gasped. Itachi smirked at them. "Well, now. Too shocked to speak? Yes, I was ordered to kill my whole family. But I begged them to spare at least those who were innocent of the coup de' tat. But they wanted no survivors. But I couldn't kill my little brother. So they exiled me, I kept tabs with Jiraiya and joined 'Akatsuki'"

Danzo gritted his teeth; he started shifting his eye awkwardly. Naruto, Tsunade, and Itachi caught this and ROOT ANBU appeared.

Naruto drew a tri-pronged kunai. "Well damn, this farce isn't over yet—and you're sending the hounds on us?"

Danzo glared at the Yamikage, his cocky attitude reminded him of that meddlesome Fourth Hokage. The Konoha chunin and jonin noticed how his behavior seemed nostalgic.

Ino Yamanaka whispered to Shikamaru. "We should help them!" She said.

Shika shook his head. "Nah, let's sit back and watch."

"What do you mean 'It isn't over yet'?" Koharu asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Well, we also have to clear Sasuke Uchiha's name."

Everyone was confused now. First Itachi, now Sasuke?

"Fool! Sasuke Uchiha is a convicted killer." Homura shouted.

Naruto shook his head. "Baka. Sasuke never committed the murder of Naruto Uzumaki, he is innocent."

The Konoha nine were at the edge of their seats. How does he know about Sasuke and Naruto? This man…who is he?

Danzo sneered. "Nonsense, have you any proof?"

The Godaime Yamikage laughed. "Well you old prune, I AM Naruto Uzumaki!!" Naruto took off his hat, his wild spiky blond hair, slit blue eyes, those whisker marks, that glare that he inherited from his father, this is Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto's friends went slack jawed. Some of them were tearing up, Naruto was alive!

The Yamikage glared at the ROOT ANBU. "Itachi, kill 'em!" Itachi nodded and drew a kunai. In a swift motion, the ROOT fell to the ground, their throats slit open. Itachi sighed and wiped the blood off his kunai.

Tsunade signaled to the ANBU. They nodded and went away, grins on their faces that Konoha's Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja has returned.

When the elders were escorted off, Naruto's friends rushed over to him.

"Naruto-kun! You're alive! Your flames of youth burn brighter than ever!" Rock Lee said with tears streaming from his eyes.

"I knew your scent was familiar. So, you learn any new techniques?" Kiba Inuzuka asked.

"Naruto you've gotten so tall! _And delicious_" Ino said/thought

Naruto felt a long forgotten hole in his heart begin to fill up again, his emotions reached their peak as he put his head down. _Everyone…_ Naruto felt tears escape his eyes—he quickly wiped them.

"Naruto…" Naruto looked up to see his former crush Sakura staring up at him.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto started. "I…"

"You shouldn't have come back!" She shouted.

Naruto was stunned. First her behavior yesterday and now this?

Naruto was sick of this—he glared at her and pushed through his friends to get to her. "And why is that?"

Sakura inched away from his gaze. "You caused so much pain for everyone! And now your back?"

Naruto shook his head. "Since when did you care?" He said coldly as he turned his back.

The Yamikage walked next to Isaribi and snaked his arm around her. He addressed his friends. "I'd like for you to meet my girlfriend, Isaribi."

Isaribi smiled. "Nice to meet you all. Naruto told me a lot about each of you."

--------------------

The news spread like wildfire thru out Konoha. The Uchiha clan conspiracy, Sasuke's innocence, Itachi's amnesty, and Naruto's return. Naruto met up with all the people he met during his time in Konoha. It was a tearful reunion for the Yamikage.

Itachi meanwhile was in his room staring out of the window with a bored expression when someone was banging on his door.

Curious who would be there he went up to the door and opened it. Only to have a pair of arms wrap around him and his robe getting stained with tears.

Itachi, shocked looked down. "Ayame…" he sad sadly. The girl shook her head and continued to cry.

Eventually she looked up at his face. "Itachi-kun…"

They gazed into each others eyes and crushed their lips against each other, Ayame kicked the door shut.

--------------------

Naruto was out with his friends that night. They were just wearing casual clothing-Naruto had an orange t-shirt and black pants, Isaribi had on a purple tank-top and white shorts. When they went to Yankiku Q, they were greeted at the door.

"Ah, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji! What can I get you today?" Said the middle-aged waitress.

Shikamaru, who was wearing a long sleeve grey shirt and black trousers, waved his hand. "The usual—with sake, but don't give any to the guy with the spandex."

She nodded and went right to work. Naruto whistled. "So, you're a regular here?" He asked,

Shikamaru shook his head. "Yup, after missions, Asuma would take us here." Shikamaru walked them to the back, where people of a large group would sit.

When the food was dished out and Sake has been drunk, Naruto talked about his adventures with Itachi and Isaribi.

"….And WHAM! Rasengan to the face!" Naruto shouted, finishing off his story. Everyone laughed at the image of someone's deformed face after a Rasengan.

"Wow, dude. Any other stories?" Kiba asked, after finishing off his 3rd drink.

Naruto relaxed a bit. "Ah let's see…"

They left the Yankiku Q after the sake left their systems, Naruto was about to leave when he saw Hinata looking at him. "Hey, Hinata. I noticed you were awfully quiet during our time here. Anything wrong?" He asked.

Hinata had barely touched her drink, and ate little food, so it was natural he would be worried. "N-Naruto-kun, I-I-I need to tell you something." She said with a blush.

Naruto shrugged. "Ok shoot, what do you need?"

"Narutoo! C'mon!" Isaribi shouted from outside.

"Oh! I'd better get going. Hey, tell me tomorrow ok Hinata? See ya!" Naruto called to her as he ran out with his girlfriend. The pale eyed girl looked down at the ground _Oh Naruto-kun; will you ever return my love?_

"Oi, Hinata." Hinata squeaked as Sasuke called out to her. "You comin'? I'll walk ya home." He said, jerking a thumb at the door. Hinata sheepishly nodded.

--------------------

Sasuke and Hinata walked in silence for a bit until Hinata spoke up. "Sasuke-san…I'm sorry."

The Uchiha, clad in a high collar black t-shirt in khaki shorts raised an eyebrow. "Eh? What for?" He asked.

Hinata looked down. "I shouldn't have been so cold and cruel towards you, I should've looked underneath the underneath. Maybe i-if I did that, then…"

"…It's ok." He said.

The Hyuga girl looked at him with wide eyes. "But it's not ok! I attacked you on the streets, I slapped you in the hospital, I—"

Sasuke silenced her by putting his finger to her lips. "Like I said, it's ok. Everyone, including me, was convinced about the fact that I killed Naruto. So it's understandable. I forgive you." He said.

Hinata was about to object until they stopped at the Hyuga manor. "Well this is where we stop, I'll see you." He said as he spun on his heel and walked off.

"A-Arigatou, Sasuke-san!" Hinata called out to him. Sasuke stopped and waved without facing her, dug his hands in his pockets, looked up at the full moon, and walked off to the Uchiha compound, his life seeming brighter with each step.

--------------------

…It was under that same moon that the Kazekage, Gaara, was captured by Akatsuki…

--------------------

**A/N: Naruto reunites with his friends, Sakura's still a bitch, Itachi and Ayame get ridin' dirty, Sasuke reconciles with Hinata, and the Rescue Gaara arc begins. Cya next time for some more Yamikage filled goodness!**


	7. Letter to My Fans

**A/N: Hey guys, been a while huh? Yeah, it's me, Dzero9. How long has it been since I updated Son of the Kyuubi and Yamikage? Far too long if you ask me. Well, if you're curious as to why I haven't been updating, the main reason is because my computer crashed and it was stricken with viruses and malware. It was so sick I had to the computer down, all my data—gone. I could've easily have written it in school, but they blocked . Apparently some dude was reading lemons so the county blocked the website. Even so, I still could've written, but with the Graduation Project (North Carolina thing) I had no time to do so. Several months later, I moved to a new neighborhood and to my luck—it has a welcome center with easy-access computers. So now I'll be able to continue my top stories, and put them off hiatus. Be on the lookout—with the latest Naruto manga development, I'm able to add some new stuff to both series—so stay tuned!**

**-Dzero9**


	8. Arc I: Chapter VI

Naruto awoke groggily as he sat up in his bed. Today was his last day in Konoha—he was to go back to Yamigakure before sunset. He sighed and scratched his head "Saying good bye seems so difficult..." He looked to see Isaribi gone—more than likely went about the town. Shrugging, Naruto got up and went to get dressed.

Meanwhile Sasuke was on his way to the Hokage's office. After the fiasco with Danzo and the elders his name was cleared of all murder charges. The young Uchiha felt good about himself—but he didn't like the attention people were giving him. People ignored and shunned him, now they've gone back to kissing his ass. He sighed and scratched his head. "Well, what can you do?" That's when he noticed a dark red figure approaching. "Naruto?"

Naruto grinned. "What's up, Sasuke?" The two met at the crossroad to the Hokage's office. Sasuke shrugged. "I'm heading to the Hokgae's office to pick something up; I'm assuming you're..."

"Headed the same way, yup." The two walked in a comfortable silence, Sasuke couldn't help but notice how Naruto changed over the years of not seeing him. One he's taller, _a lot _taller. Two, his whole demeanor changed: He's not the same loudmouthed loser he once knew, but an emotionally driven hero of his village. And three--

"I'm still getting used to you not waring orange as much. I mean you only have a little bit on..." Sasuke suddenly blurted out. Naruto looked at him funny, and laughed.

"Well you see, I did some growing up over the years. And plus, I couldn't wear—no, wasn't ALLOWED to wear orange anymore. Your brother wouldn't allow me to. So I keep a little bit of orange on me from time to time." Sasuke smirked as the two arrived to Hokage tower. "Emo's first, Sasuke." Naruto jeered. Sasuke grunted and went inside.

Tsunade was sleeping soundly on her desk, paperwork scattered about it. Her quiet snoring could be evident she had an all-nighter doing paperwork. The two rivals walked in to this amusing site.

Naruto snickered. "Hehe, Grandma Tsunade is out cold."

Sasuke looked over at him with a curious expression. "So... how do we wake her?" He turned back to Tsunade, and then again to the Yamikage—only to see him gone. "What the—." Sasuke turned to the Hokage to see the Yamikage creeping next to her. "Naruto you idiot, what are you—."

Naruto shushed him. "Shh! Watch this!" He whispered. He leaned forward right into Tsunade's ear, and shouted—

"HEY TSUNADE, JIRAIYA IS PEEKING AT YOU!!!"

The Godaime bolted up and rolled up her sleeve in a sleepy anger. "Where is that pervert, I'm gonna kill—wha??" She rubbed her eyes to wake her self up a bit , only to see a beaming Naruto and a nervous Sasuke—hiding behind said beaming Naruto. Tsunade furrowed her brow. "Dammit Naruto, it seems even Itachi couldn't get rid of your mischievous side. And I thought a little taste of the Kage life would fix your childishness..."

"Someone mention my name?" That's when the three looked to see Itachi leaning against the wall with his hood down.

"Itachi!" Sasuke said with a smile, Itachi nodded.

Naruto muttered something about 'acting cool' before he spoke up. "So, Itachi—today is our last day in Konoha, have you said your good-byes?"

The ExAkatsuki shrugged. "Outside of some ANBU I worked with, not really anyone else, but...Yamikage-sama, are you _sure _we're leaving?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Itachi shook his head. "You'll find out soon enough."

The ninja in the room were perplexed with Itachi's cryptic response—then the door opened and entered Kakashi...with Sakura in tow.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the sight of her and Naruto's expression was horrifyingly unreadable. Itachi was curious and a sminge amused. Kakashi acted like nothing was wrong and said his usual 'yo' to everyone present, Sakura kept her head down; her pink locks blocking her expressions.

Tsunade smiled at the masked jounin. "Well hello there, Kakashi. You're here for a mission, I presume?"

Kakashi did one of his usual eye smiles. "That's right. This one here needs some exercise." He replied, jamming his thumb over at Sakura, the pinkette didn't say anything.

The Godaime shuffled her paperwork. "Let's see now, your job is to—"

Suddenly, the door burst open, Shizune was in a panic at the entrance. Tsunade was miffed. "Shizune! What is it, now!?"

"Huff, it's horrible! The Kazekage Gaara was kidnapped by the Akatsuki!"

Everyone in the room turned to her, A stunned silence polluted the air. Naruto gulped.

"G-Gaara? No..." The Yamikage gritted his teeth. How could they take him like that? He's a Kazekage! He would've reunited with him, soon!

Tsunade slammed her palm on the desk. "Ok! Change of plans! Team Kakashi, you three are going to Sunagakure to pick up on Akatsuki's trail! Understood?"

Kakashi and Sasuke stood at attention, Sakura nodded slowly. That's when Naruto stepped up:

"We're going, too! We'll rescue Gaara together!" He said, pointed at himself. Tsunade wasn't having it.

"No Naruto, you must go back to Yamigakure! If Akatsuki find out that your alive—"

"Grandma you can't tell me what to do!" Tsunade's eyes widened at that. "I'm the Yamikage, not one of your ninja!"

Itachi stood up straight. "Good then, Yamikage-sama. Shall we get ready?" Naruto grinned.

----

The group was standing at the gate, Naruto had took off his cloak, showing off his jonin vest, Itachi opted to put his hood on. Meanwhile Team Kakashi was in full battle gear. Tsunade nodded to each of them.

"Ok, It will take three days to get to Suna, sorry Naruto—but you're toads can't stand the dryness of Wind Country. Alright, now off you go!"

"Wait!!"

The group looked to see Temari running up to them, with Shikamaru following close. The fan-master ran up to the group, more specifically the Yamikage.

"I heard Gaara was kidnapped by Akatsuki... Is this true, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded grimly. "Yeah, it's true. But no need to worry. I'm on the job! I'll save Gaara no matter what!"

Temari shook her head. "I'm coming with you guys to Suna, since I'm heading there anyhow." The group nodded and Naruto grinned. "Welcome aboard!"

Shikamaru walked up to the blond Yamikage. "I'll tell Isaribi where you went once I find her, take care not to get hurt."

Naruto gave him a thumbs up; not wondering how he knew that he didn't tell his girlfriend.

Kakashi looked off into the distance. "Alright, we wasted enough time, let's move!" And with a quick dash they were all gone.

A couple of hours into the setting sun, the group of mixed ninja took the treetops, they would burn the midnight oil and reach wind country by tomorrow, they had to be quick. That's when Temari brought up a question.

"Hey, Itachi, right? Do you know who in Akatsuki would've took Gaara?" All eyes were on the older Uchiha as he fell silent.

"...Deidara and Aka Suna no Sasori." Temari's eyes widened at Sasori's name.

"But... He's the man responsible for making puppet arts the way it is now. My brother, Kankuro if you guys remember, uses puppets." All of them nodded and understood immediately. "I'm really worried about Kankuro. If he fought against Sasori..."

"You shouldn't worry much, you'll get wrinkles." Naruto piped in. Temari was stuttering over her words. "Kankuro is strong from what I've seen. If he lost he might've lost with just a bruised pride. I mean—what's the worse that could happen?"

Temari looked down, then Itachi spoke up. "Sasori is an expert on poisons. No doubt he poisoned your brother Temari. He wouldn't let his opponent live without at first leaving his mark. So we had better hurry." Sakura who was listening took note of the poison Itachi mentioned.

Later the next day the reached Wind Country, but to their luck—they're stuck in a sandstorm. The mixed ninja group took refuge in a cave, and Naruto wasn't happy about it.

"Grr! Stupid sandstorm, Mother Nature is a big time bitch for this..." Naruto muttered.

"Relax Naruto, it's getting too late to travel in a desert anyway, get some sleep." Sasuke said. Naruto grunted and did just as that.

But however, the Yamikage awoke several hours later, everyone was asleep (not having to worry about ambushed in a sandstorm) save, for Sakura. Naruto noticed her look outside with a forlorn expression. _Sakura? I wonder what she's doing... _He got up and carefully approached her, his thoughts going off along the way, _I used to crave for her attention, I used to wish to be with her, but now..._

"Sakura...?" The girl jumped a little and faced the former knuckle headed ninja. "Ah, Yamikage-sama, y-you scared me..."

Naruto put his hands on his hips. "It's Naruto, to you." He said with a smile. Sakura looked down with shining eyes.

"I don't think I should be allowed to call you that, after how I acted." Naruto's smile faded. He wanted to know...

"Why were you acting like that in the first place! You never acted like that before...so what happened? Tell me Sakura, hey!" He grabbed her arm when she wouldn't respond, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Naruto! I'm so sorry! I said awful things about you after the news of your death! I only said that because I couldn't accept it—I couldn't accept Sasuke-kun killing you... I let that persona take over me as an unfeeling bitch! I felt so ashamed, but I couldn't help myself... even after making chunin I let that persona overwhelm me til the point where I couldn't get out of it... Until I met you again."

Naruto's eyes widened. He couldn't believe she was wallowing in her own self-pity.

Sakura choked up a bit. "I couldn't accept that you were alive. It brought me into reality, I'm sorry I yelled at you, I don't care if you don't forgive me, but—"

That's when Naruto stopped her with a hug. Sakura looked up at the grainy moon as Naruto soothed her aching heart. She eventually stopped crying.

The Yamikage put his hands on her shoulders and smiled. "Sakura-chan, you don't need to be afraid anymore. I forgive you! You won't ever feel alone, cuz you got friends—"

"--Like us." Naruto and Sakura turned to see Sasuke standing behind them with a rare smile on his face. "Sakura, I'm sorry for yelling at you three years ago... though I don't know if it counts since it's a three-year-old incident. You don't don't have to hide your pain, that never helps anybody." Sasuke said looking down and scratching his head in embarrassment.

Sakura giggled a bit. "It's okay, Sasuke-kun. C'mon you two, let's get some rest." She said as she pat their backs—leading them into the cave.

Kakashi—who listened in, smiled under his mask. _Team 7 is back at last._

_---  
_

The mixed ninja group arrived in Sunagakure at last. The local ninjas ran up to them. "Ah! You're here, c'mon this way!"

Temari ran up to them. "What's the situation now?!"

One Suna chunin looked over his shoulder. "Kankuro was poisoned during his fight with Akatsuki, he may not survive... We're trying our best, but—"

"Leave it to me."

Everyone turned to Sakura, who was holding her head up high. "I'm a medical ninja, I'll see what I can do. Just lead me to the patient."

The Sand chunin nodded gratefully.

When the group got to the Hospital, they noticed some interesting looking characters outside of Kankuro's room. They were two old people.

Naruto stopped as the chunin and Temari ran up to them. "Who are those old fogies?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Maybe they're lost?"

Naruto snickered as Sakura gave him an annoyed look. The Yamikage casually whistled as if nothing happened. Temari ran back up to them as the elderly duo slowly walked up. "These are elders Chiyo and Ebizo. Chiyo and Ebizo-sama, these are the Konoha ninja—and the two right here are Yami ninja. The blond one is Yamikage."

Chiyo looked at them individually. "Well, well. Yami ninja and Konoha ninja walking together? Never see that anymore...huh?" Her eyes stopped dead on Kakashi. "You're... Konoha no Shiiroi Kiba!"

Kakashi looked a little surprised. "What? I'm not—"

"Shut it, vile Konoha no Shiiroi Kiba! I'm gonna punish you for taking my son's life!!" And just like that she charged at him, Naruto quickly stood in front of Kakashi—expertly blocking every attack.

"Hey, what's the big idea of attacking Kakashi-sensei?" That's when Ebizo spoke up.

"Nee-chan, he looks similar, but he's not the White Fang, look at him."

Chiyo gave Kakashi a peircing look, with him laughing nervously all the way, Then the old bag suddenly said:

"I'm just kidding, I was just playing senile!"

The ninja all sighed as Chiyo started laughing. Temari cleared her throat. "Shall we get going?" Everyone then put their serious face on. They were lead into Kankuro's room where he was resting, gasping every once in a while. "Can anyone tell me the situtation?" Temari asked one of the medics.

On of them shifted his glasses. "Well we determined that he was indeed poisoned, but—We don't know what kind of poison it is—nor how to create an anti-venom."

Sakura walked up to Kakuro and examined him. "Leave this to me, I'll take care of it."

The medics look surprised. "Are you sure young lady?"

The pinkette nodded. "Of course, I was trained under Tsunade-sama. I know what I'm doing." The medics gasped. Sakura tied her hair up, and looked over at the ninja. "Can you guys go and wait? I have to work now." They nodded and left.

Outside, the mixed ninja group waited anxiously, finally Naruto spoke up. "Kakashi-sensei, who's the White Fang?"

That's when Kakashi looked down. "He's... my old man."

Naruto looked surprised. "Wow, you're dad is that famous! Like my dad!"

Chiyo looked at the two of them. "Say, Yamikage-sama? Why do you call the Whi- I mean, Kakashi sensei?"

Naruto grinned. "Oh, he was my sensei when I was a genin in Konoha. He was always late and reading porn." Everyone got a good chuckle.

"So why did you leave? Did something happen?" That's when Sasuke looked down.

"Nee-chan, you shouldn't be prodding into other people's business." Ebizo scolded. Naruto waved his hand saying it's fine.

The doors eventually opened and out came Sakura. "Kankuro is doing fine, he can speak to us now." Temari ran inside, and the rest of the ninjas soon afterwards.

Kankuro was sitting up looking at the ninja who went in his room, his eyes widened when he saw a certain blond. "What the hell? I must being seeing things..."

Naruto grinned. "I'm the real deal Kankuro, I'm back!"

Kankuro shook his head. "Gaara would be happy to see you again... but." He clenched his stomach in pain, Temari was at his side.

"Take it easy, you're still recovering." Kankuro looked over at her with an apologetic look on his face.

"Oh, Kakashi I managed to get a piece of Sasori's clothing, it should still have his scent. Look in the pile over there." He weekly looked over at the pile of what was left of his puppets. Kakashi nodded and walked over and sure enough—in Crow's hand was a torn piece of cloth.

"All right, we'll have a look at this in the morning, we'll stay to devise a stradegy, then move out. Understood?"

The group nodded, Naruto more pensively. Kankuro looked over at Naruto. "You changed Gaara, Naruto. Even after the news of your death—he still holds you as his best friend. Please, you must save him..."

The Yamikage grinned. "You got it! Leave it to me!!"

---

**A/N: First chapter back! Yaay! That ends this chapter of Yamikage. Oh yeah, I need to say something about the whole Sasuke and Hinata thing:**

**Do you HONSESTLY think I was going to put a SasuHina in Yamikage. Are you SERIOUS?? They do one little thing and all of the sudden they're having buttsecks and making babies—that's not how it works. So please—chill out?**

**-Dzero9, out.**


End file.
